


//punishment

by MostlyAMan



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Painful Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Small dom, big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyAMan/pseuds/MostlyAMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War’s first time. Painal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	//punishment

He'd sobbed like a scalded bitch the first time he'd taken cock within him. No matter how large his body, how bulky his muscle, how  _immensely_  powerful he may have been, a virgin was a virgin and the pain War experienced was unlike any other. He could take a sword to the chest and would been more comfortable, as battle had an odd way of nullifying anything that would disturb its flow. The rush of adrenaline was not here-- there was no fallback, just the centred sensation that proved hard to take.  
  
Death had drawn some kind of sick enjoyment from his brother's face, beginning stony as his battle glower until it began to crease at the edges. He winced, determined to keep a facade of control, until the foreign intrusion of fingers began to scissor and stretch. The wince turned into a scowl and he allowed a grunt to rumble up his throat.  
  
Things progressively grew worse as he refused to voice his concern.  
  
Through gritted teeth, War hissed shakily at first press of the blunt head of Death's cock against his only partially-willing hole. His arousal twitched, unsure, when Death spoke.  
  
"Too much for you?"  
  
Such a mocking tone, artificially sweet.  
  
War growled in reply, unable to open his eyes.  
  
He forced himself to accept and finally, the first cry wrenched its way from his mouth as the flared edge made its excruciating way in; a noise so unfitting that it was humiliating for a pain that only seemed to get worse. Death was oozing precum at a steady enough rate to grease himself, the spittle proving to be little help. War's pride ached more than anything and he turned his face down as if it would somehow detract from the gradual retraction that threatened to tear him apart again.  
  
" _Really_ , now?" Death taunted. "We've barely even begun... I thought you told me you could take it?"  
  
"Just..." War managed, breathier than he wanted to be. "Just do it."  
  
War and words didn't tend to mix very well at the best of times. Death obliged him.  
  
Inch by splitting inch, Death stretched War's hole beyond any limit he may have thought he had. He sighed, long and light, the closest the elder Horseman came to giving away how much he enjoyed this willing torture. War, on the other hand, took heavy, almost gasping breaths to try and calm himself, but the pain had him scowling as he shifted his body.  
  
By the time Death was hilted, he was panting, single fist clenched so hard that his short nails were ready to draw blood. Strife had lied to him-- this wasn't easy. What a mistake to ask for advice, that son of a  _bitch_  must have set him up--  
  
The downstroke was worse, where he began to, for the first time in his life,  _whine_. It was far too high to be classified as a growl any more, a truly pathetic noise from a creature so strong and Death couldn't help but chuckle. Lecherous orange eyes drank in the pain like a delicacy, a truly rare event that only he was privy to so precious, only endearing his young brother-in-arms to him more. He was tougher than anybody else, surely? It took something like a cock to reduce him to a snivelling mess? How droll.  
  
By the time Death was finding a painstakingly slow pace, War was snuffling to himself, disappointed in his perceived weakness. The longer it went on, it gradually seemed to be more bearable until the elder grew bored of waiting for his bitch to silence himself. Cruelly, he began to  _fuck_  the whelp, until he was crying openly, hiccuping as the other leant over his body until he was half-laid over him. Wandering hands groped his slab-like chest and toyed with over-sensitive nipples until War was shaking, his neglected, engorged cock twitching and dripping uselessly between his legs. His balls were so huge, swollen with prolonged denial that Death had enforced harshly-- the threat of losing his other hand had he dared touch himself rung with prominent, serious threat.  
  
An assault on his prostate left War's body torn between agony and ecstasy whining and wincing as he was thoroughly pounded by the only man in any of the thousand layers of reality that he would ever allow such an honour. Death had such authority over War and he knew it, forever pushing his boundaries in the name of 'fun'.  
  
"Brother... I  _can't_..." Choked the younger Horseman and in response, a claw-nailed hand reached down to his throbbing piece to keep him quiet. If anything, it achieved the opposite effect-- he grew  _more_  vocal now that it was feeling so very tolerable. Death's grip played with a tight foreskin, using it against War until his knees were buckling, he was sobbing and drooling pre-release so copiously it almost looked as if he were pissing himself.  
  
"Did I not teach you the virtues of silence?" Death chided, smirk on his voice. War whined in response. " _Good_  boy..."  
  
The pain was lessening, though it remained a dull burn, overridden by overstimulation that brought him to peak embarrassingly quickly. War roared, in a direct disobedience to his elder, thick spunk shot with a desperate urgency against the stone beneath them in wave after wave, more than enough to bulge the belly of a partner-- flagrantly wasted.  
Death laughed, milking War of every last drop in a two-pronged assault, punishing in its power and difficult to hold out on. He was content with laughing, wiping his sticky hand on the rock-hard stomach of his captive in order to shift his grip higher and really show the boy what it was to be bred.  
  
After holding out well into War's exhaustion, Death finally graced him with his heavy load after lightning-fast, powerful slams that made the younger ache to the very core. He shuddered, last strokes slow and oddly sensual as he came deep within his brother's body, fucking it into him and gradually out again, overflowing with each slap of their muscular bodies.  
  
When he pulled out, he dragged War's innard with him, hole broken and fleshy, lewdly presenting Death's cum as it overflowed. War grunted, refusing to let his legs give way-- stubborn as ever.  
  
"There... That wasn't so bad now, was it?"  
  
War rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. He refrained from hissing something he would regret.


End file.
